


The Stars Come Out

by Akumuno



Series: Of The Unexpected [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Bleach
Genre: Aizen comes out of nowhere, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, They did surgery on a grape, Why Did I Write This?, then Ichigo suddenly appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumuno/pseuds/Akumuno
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugiya was unluckily one of the few competent shinigami who looked like children, so it was no luck to him when he was the one assigned to make sure that one of the universes didn't collapse due to a strange octopus like creature.So, his first reaction was more like 'What the actual fu-'





	The Stars Come Out

Toshiro stood before the Head Captain, a questioning look upon the white-haired captain’s face. “Why did you call me here Soutaicho?”

 

Yamamoto sighed, a weary look upon his face. “A situation is happening in mortal world 8315. A creature apparently has destroyed the moon.”

 

Toshiro blinked, a look of surprise and shock un-hidden on his face. “W-What?”

 

The Head Captain nodded solemnly, sipping tea from a cup upon his desk. “You heard me Hitsuguya-taichou, apparently, he’s planning to do it to the Earth as well at the end of the year.”

 

The white-haired captain was horrified, his mouth dropping and his eyes filled with shock. “S-Soutaichou, why did you call me here?”

 

Yamamoto stood up, walking to the window and gazing at the area where the Sokyoku once stood. “According to the twelfth division, and the second division, the creature who destroyed the moon is currently acting as a teacher for a junior high school in the mortal world. If that realm is destroyed completely, or any realm for the matter, all at once, Soul Society will have a sudden influx of souls, resulting in more poverty in rukongai.”

 

Toshiro knew instantly what the Soutaichou had called him in for. “You want me to infiltrate the school, and kill the target before it can destroy the realm.”

 

The old man nodded, turning to face the Tenth’s captain. “The twelfth has already inserted you into the world, as every soul reaper has an alias in every mortal realm as you are aware. You are Hitsuguya Toshiro, age thirteen, Class-E. You are transferring at the same time as another boy, Akabane Karma. Soi-fon will breeze by you on the advanced skills of Assassination, seeing as you are proficient already with the basics.”

 

Toshiro reluctantly agreed, his eyes yet to be drained of shock and disbelief.

 

____

 

Toshiro sat on couch in a dimly lit room, next to a boy with red hair. Both boys were shooting calculating glances at each other, before they as one sighed, shook hands, and offered their names.

 

“Karma Akabane.”

 

“Toshiro Hitsuguya.”

 

Karma relaxed backwards, slumping against the couch. “So you’re also going to Class-E? Wonder why they’re calling us here for; as well, nice sword ya got there.”

 

Toshiro knew, but he shrugged. “I am unaware of the reason they have called us, but it does seems slightly suspicious that the school administration are calling us to this place; also, thank you.”

 

The door creaked open, snatching the pair’s attention to the sound. A man and woman walked in, with a sheets of paper, two knives with a strange pattern, as well as what seemed to be a sword the same length as Hyonrinmaru.

 

“Karma Akabane, and Hitsuguya Toshiro, right?” The woman spoke, her upper face shadowed by the dim light. “You are here to be debriefed on the situation currently being held at the classroom of 3-E.”

 

“Yeah, what’s all the fuss?” Karma smiled, Toshiro simply nodding.

 

The woman and man exchanged glances, before handing over the sheets of paper. Karma raised his eyebrow at the words and picture on the sheet, glancing up at the two. Toshiro quickly read through the info, recognizing the target’s picture.

 

“This is the ‘fuss’, this creature is the same as being that destroyed the moon. Class 3-E, being secluded away from the main campus is an excellent spot-“ The woman paused, glancing at the pair before continuing. “For assassination. The teacher, which is the creature, as currently the target of Class 3-E’s killing attempts. If you mange to kill him, you are to be rewarded ten billon on behalf of the world government for destroying a threat to humanity.”

 

The woman handed tossed over the knives to the boys, also handing the long sword to Toshiro. The man pulled a gun out, opening the chamber. “These are the only material that had been discovered to be able to harm it. Every student gets a knife and a gun with bullets of ‘Anti-sensei material.’. You are able to request special weapons, like the one that Hitsuguya-san is currently holding.”

 

Karma tossed his knife up and down while Toshiro unsheathed part of the long sword, bending the material. Karma also bended the tip of his knife, watching it bounce back and forth like rubber. “Why’s it called ‘Anti-sensei’?”

 

“The students of Class 3-E have him ‘Korosensei’.”

 

“Unkillable, huh?”

 

Toshiro slid the long sword back into the sheath, reading through the sheet of paper once more. The woman began speaking again, “As you can see, our situation is desperate one. Needless to say, this information is shared in the strictest confidence.”

 

Karma raised the paper back to his face, reading over the material as Toshiro stared at the woman. The man, yet to speak, silently stood by.

 

“Break the non-discloser clause; and you will be subjected to a memory wipe.”

 

Karma shook the paper. “Yikes.”

 

Toshiro nodded as well, eyes focused down on the longsword held in his lap. “That would not be comfortable.” Hyonrinmaru would keep his mind protected, but end up giving Toshiro a likely headache.

 

“Your fellow classmates have already been debriefed, they’ve done their best, but so far to no effect.”

 

Karma lowered the paper, the woman directly speaking to him now. “Once your suspension is has ended, you will report to E-Class and asses the situation. From there, you are authorized to procede as you see fit.”

 

Toshiro glanced at Karma as said boy tossed aside the sheet of paper with a classic teenage ‘Whatever,”. Karma raised up the knife, bending the strange blade. “You expect me to take him down with this? Seriously.”

 

The woman nodded. “It is harmless to humans, but lethal to him.”

 

Karma sighed, before drawling out. “Human, non-human? Doesn’t matter to me.” He shifted the knife in his grip, stabbing down on the paper resting on the couch, before raising the knife with the paper still imbedded in it. “Either way I’m good.”

 

“Should be a lot of fun.” Toshiro glanced over at Karma, watching the red-haired boy. The teenager’s eyes were shadowed as he dropped the knife. “I’ve always wanna kill me a teacher.”

 

There was a tense silence before Toshiro stood up, bowed, and left.

 

_____

 

Toshiro watched the teens training while he sat on the steps leading the class. Karma stood next to him, also watching the teens. The white-haired teen gazed at the target, watching it with a blank stare as it created a sandcastle.

 

“That’s the target, huh.” Karma smirked. “This should be pretty easy.”

 

Toshiro shook his head, eyes locked on ‘Korosensei’. “Remember what it said in the paper. He can travel at Mach 20.”

 

Karma laughed, closing his eyes with mirth. “Speed doesn’t matter when you can out wit them- oh look, they’re done.”

 

Toshiro nodded, focusing on the students heading back to class. “Yes, that is true, but we have yet to figure out how intelligent Korosensei is.”

 

The red-haired boy glanced down at Toshiro, laughed, and ruffled snowy locks. Toshiro scowled, batting away the hand. “Are you going to try to do your plan?”

 

“Yeah.” Karma nodded, before noticing a blue-haired boy was staring at him. “Nagisa, sup! It’s been a while.”

 

A blue-haired teen looked startled, staring at Karma. “K-Karma? Your suspension is over?”

 

Karma brightened up, walking past the boy and Nagisa, Toshiro following behind. “Ah, that’s the infamous Korosensei!”

 

Toshiro nodded, walking past Karma to Korosensei. “I am Hitsuguya Toshiro, please refer to me as Hitsuguya.”

 

Karma followed behind, hands stuck in his pockets. “And I’m Karma Akabane. You are what they call Korosensei huh? Nice to meet you.”

 

Korosensei’s grin seem to grow as he spoke. “Ah yes, Karma Akabane and Hitsugaya Toshiro, our newest transfers. I am called Korosensei, my students naming me that. I understand that your suspension is over, welcome back! But thats said, tardiness is a no-no for you two boys.”

 

Karma laughed, his eyes not leaving Korosensei’s face. “Its kinda tricky getting back into the swing of things. Anyways, feel free to call me by my first name. I’ve heard good things teach, nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, this will be an educational and fun year.”

 

Korosensei stuck one of his tentacles into Karma’s hand. With a steady exhale, Toshiro slid his anti-sensei blade from the sheath, slashing out just as Karma crushed one of Korosensei’s tentacle, turning it to goo. The white-haired boy’s blade cut through another tentacle, as Karma moved forward lashing out with a anti-sensei knife.

 

Korosensei leapt back, and sweat drops sinking down his face as he made a strangled noise.

 

Karma stood with Toshiro, weapons being gripped in their wielder’s hands. Karma spoke up, a grin stretching across his face. “Ah, you are fast!” Karma raised his hand, grinning at strips of anti-sensei material on them. “Who would’ve thought the material would’ve worked? I just cut one up into strips, and tacked them on!”

 

“Pretty elementary stuff chief, I’m disappointed that’s all it took to catch you off guard!” Karma turned his hand so it would face Korosensei, revealing to the Octopus what had happened.

 

Toshiro nodded, running his hand over the anti-sensei sword. “Yes, it is quite surprising that this would’ve worked.” He sheathed the sword, his zanpakuto sheath right next to the anti-sensei sword.

 

Karma laughed, faces Toshiro. “Oi Toshiro-“

 

“Hitsuguya to you.”

 

“-I thought you said you weren’t going to help.”

 

“Trivial matters.”

 

Karma turned back to Korosensei, his grin still in place. “But nice jump there! If you don’t mind coming off as a scardy cat. What are you? _Afraid of us_?”

 

Karma advanced forward, Toshiro remaining in his position and examining the teen and teacher as Korosensei regrew back his decapitated limbs with a shake.

 

“I heard that they call you Korosensei because you’re spose’ to be unkillable.” Karma leaned into Korosensei’s personal space, getting right up in the octopus’s face. “Oh come on, you can’t be that big of a pushover.”

 

Korosensei’s face turned red as he began to grow angry. Unnoticed in the drama, Toshiro began to move forward as well. Karma moved away, Toshiro taking his spot, but not as close as the other boy.

 

Karma spoke one last time, tucking away his knife. “Stick around next time Korosensei, I’ll show you what it’s like to be assassinated. Won’t wanna miss it.”

 

Korosensei’s face was shadowed, before he startled back with Toshiro moved as well to face him. The temperature around the pair dipped slightly as the white-haired boy spoke softly.

 

_“If I was you, I’d watch my back. Karma may be one of the best people to kill you, but there are others that I’ve already spotted with enough potential to eradicate you from this planet. I may or may not be one of them, but yet, I would be careful. Watch every move, while helping the students in their education. You’re arrogant, letting your emotion easily flash upon on your face. Watch your back, before someone will stab it.”_

 

Toshiro straightened back up, a pokerface coming naturally. “Thank you Korosensei for having me.” He bowed his head, before walking into the building of 3-E.

 

“Hitsuguya.”

 

The white-haired boy turned to face the Octopus, watching him with a steely look. Korosensei began to speak, moving slowly as well. “I do not disregard my students on their skill, even if some do have a higher chance of ridding of me. I will treat you the same way as the others, no matter how skilled you are, no matter how many limbs you can cut off.”

 

Korosensei stood still as Toshiro walked back up to him, looking into his eyes for something, Korosensei didn’t know what. The white-haired boy nodded, finding something he liked somehow in Korosensei eyes. “Hai.”

 

Toshiro walked away, hands stuck into his pockets as his snowy locks moved up and down with every step.

 

_____

 

A quiz on the first day he entered the class. How wonderful. Toshiro wrote down an answer to a question before glancing up at the teacher. Said teacher was making a squelching noise due to the fact his tentacle was ‘punching’ the wall.

 

Other students were quickly growing annoyed as the squelching noise continued, becoming so bothersome to the point were a student sitting in the front row burst out yelling at Korosensei.

 

“WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY WE’RE TRYING TO TAKE A QUIZ HERE!”

 

Toshiro sighed, focusing back in his paper. The gigai he was in felt uncomfortable, heated, contrasting to the element he reigned in. Scribbling down another answer, Toshiro ignored Karma taunting the teacher, spinning his pencil in his grip.

 

He continued even as the other students gasped as Karma brought down another one of the Octopus’s limbs, bursting it with the use of anti-sensei bullets lying on the ground.

 

Toshiro lifted his head as Karma stood up after firing several shots from a gun that wasn’t actually shooting anything.

 

“Wow, that’s twice in one day teach!” Karma’s grin stretched across his face as he stepped toward Korosensei with the gun held out. “I’m going to keep pulling the same old tricks. Class will be interrupted, our grades will drop. Let’s be straightforward, If you want this to stop, all you gotta do is kill me. Or anybody in this class!”

 

Karma smeared the ice cream cone that he had taken from the fridge into Korosensei’s clothing. “You gotta quit trying to play your self off as our teacher.” Karma’s words were biting, cold. He dropped the cone, the remains landing and bouncing off the octopus’s foot.

 

“Show us a bit of your ugly side.” Karma’s eyes glinted in the dim light, bloodlust curdling his words. “Or come to the fact, _that I’ll be the one to kill you._ ”

 

The white-haired captain resumed his work as the other boy continued on with mocking words, dropping his quiz and walking out the class. Korosensei remained still in the middle of the classroom as pencil writing began to pick slowly up again.

 

___

 

It was after class, and Toshiro stood near the main campus walking toward the direction of his apartment complex. Out the corner of his eye, Toshiro’s ears heard two boys, most likely from the main campus start to make comments about Nagisa from Class 3-E when said boy was in clear ear shot.

 

Toshiro turned and began to quietly approach the two boys, a slight disapproving glint in his eyes that only came from days of berating arrogant seated Shinigami who thought that they could use the unranked as slaves. (From his own division and others)

 

The captain paused mid step as Karma walked up behind the boys, holding a bottle in his grip and smashing it over the pair’s heads. Watching as Karma took care of the two, Toshiro turned around once more. Leaving as he gazed up into the sky, wondering if Matsumoto was doing her paperwork.

 

To be honest though, probably not.

 

____

 

Perhaps this was too far. Toshiro unwaveringly stared at the dead octopus with a screwdriver sticking out its face on the teacher’s desk. The white-haired boy sighed as he heard the quiet squish of the teacher heading to the classroom. ‘It’s too late to do anything, and this is too small of an ordeal to even use a percent of my reistsu.’

 

He patted Hyonrinmaru under his desk, promising to the zanpakuto in his mind that they would go hollow hunting that night. Said Zanpakuto agreed before curling back into a nap, already deciding to sleep through most of the matters.

 

The door opened, the octopus walked in.

 

Korosensei greeted the class, becoming confuse when the class didn’t respond only staring down at their desks. “Eh? Why the long faces?”

 

Then he noticed the dead octopus sitting at the head of the room, presumedly imitating him.

 

Toshiro watched a grin stretch across Karma’s face once more as he opened his mouth to speak. “Ah, that’d be my fault teach. I though it was you, so I couldn’t help but to just stab it. Should I remove it because I stabbed it?”

 

Korosensei gave a sigh, his usual grin looking somehow slightly depressed. He picked up the Octopus walking toward Karma. “Yes, you should.”

 

Turning to face Karma, Toshiro’s eyes discreetly watched Karma fiddle with an anti-sensei knife behind his back as he sneered.

 

“Bring it on Korosensei.”

 

But his plan didn’t go as expected.

 

Toshiro nearly started snickering, the serious captain holding his hands to his face as Korosensei speeded out the class and back in holding several kitchen objects, a bag of flour, the dead octopus, and a missile that was still active.

 

The white-haired captain had a sudden bought of coughing at the sight of Korosensei’s face be lighted up by the fire from the missile being almost a menacing sight if he was not cooking something using the fire from said missile.

 

Karma suddenly found himself with a takiyaki ball in his mouth, spitting it out quickly as Korosensei began to lecture the new student.

 

Toshiro smirked as the white haired captain relaxed back into his seat, fiddling with his anti-sensei blade under the desk, plotting his own plan to attempt.

___

 

The white-haired captain sighed as Karma attempted another act on Korosensei’s life, only to have a manicured hand as the end result.

 

___

 

Stirring the pot with a wooden spoon, Toshiro sighed again while adding some salt to the soup. Meanwhile, Karma tried-, failed, and ended up in a cute apron.

___

 

Karma failed, again. Unsurprising.

 

___

 

That Idiot actually dived off a cliff. Toshiro rubbed his temple as he watching Karma plummet with a gun held out. It wasn’t going to work Toshiro already knew. Korosensei could travel faster than the forces of gravity could bring Karma down. Hell, Toshiro could catch Karma before the boy fell completely to the ground.

 

Did that boy even consider logic? Toshiro knew that he was smart. Hyonrinmaru gave a small snort within his mind-scape, berating the captain for his harsh thoughts even though the dragon himself slightly agreed.

 

Turning around, Toshiro let a silent smirk etch its way upon his face, curious what his own attempts would end like.

 

Make it more, surprising. More spread out, so Korosensei would have time to lower his defenses.

 

(Other than the futile attacks from other students, but the octopus could handle himself. So? What if he was wary of Toshiro from helping Karma, that made it all a little more fun)

**Author's Note:**

> When does the muramasa arc take place, theres no way its directly after aizens thing, so was it after Ichigo got his powers back??


End file.
